Out For A Walk
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: Max and Adelaide are out for a walk at night, like many other nights. They talk. They mess around. They hold hands. Neither of them know they have a "thing" for eachother but they like their relationship as it is. "You know, your cute, but your a complete ass." Max admitted to her. She smirked. "But I'm your ass." she chuckled at the phrase. Max chuckled with a grin.


"I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait up guys." Adelaide told her camp mates, Preston, Harrison, and Nerris.

"Again Adi? It's already 8!" Preston nearly yelled as he was getting ready to lay in bed.

"Yeah. All the high level demons will attack at this hour. It will be a challenge even for someone with my caliber." Nerris admitted rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry Nerris. I have my level 50 shield to protect me from those fiends." Adi smiled as she closed the door.

"I wonder why she's always going out so late. You'd figure she's tired." Harrison finished as he put his hat on his dresser. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a cup of milk to drink it.

As Adi strolls along towards the lake, she kicks a rock every now and then and picks up a stick, hitting random things as she walks. A breeze passes her and she shivered at the chill of it. The fact that she was wearing her yellow camp shirt and her red skirt didn't help. She looks ahead and saw max standing next to the bridge. She lit up and ran to him.

"Fucking finally Adi! You took you sweet ass time." Max spouted as he gave her an annoyed look. Adi just rolled her eyes with that smile on her face and put her hand out. "What?" Max asked to confirm what she wanted.

"Give me your sweater! It's colder than a snowmans balls out here!" she told him.

"What? Why? You always take my sweater! Get your own!" he told her as he inched away and started walking.

"Shut up Max and give me it! Please~!" she asked as she followed him, pulling at the back of the sweater. Max stopped and sighed and she took it off and handed it to her.

"You better not fucking dirty it." he threatened as she grabbed it and quickly put it on. Max doesn't know why but he felt a sudden warmth on his cheeks each time she put his sweater on. He somewhat stared until she had it on and hugged herself to really feel warm.

"Mmmmm. That's better!" she smiled big as she looked at Max. She noticed him turn quickly with a tint of red on his cheeks. She grinned and followed him since his pace got a little quicker. "Hey Max." she called out to him.

"What?" he replied, still keeping his speed and walking. She knew he wasn't going to slow down so she jumped right in front of him, causing him to suddenly stop. She was an inch away from his face, noses touching. She kept eye contact with him as she reach for his hands and started holding them. Max didn't make it noticeable, or at least he thought he didn't, but he glanced down and turned red from ear to ear. "Why are you looking at me like that shit head?" he asked glaring at her.

"Max?" she called to him as if she was ready to ask a question. He gulped and turned his face to the side.

"F-Fuck Adi, you need to learn personal space!" he tried to say as composed as he could. All she did was giggle as she let go of his right hand and started walking, pulling him.

"I don't know the meaning fluff ball!" she grinned. Max just put his right hand in his pants pocket and followed. Hand in hand with Adi.

They walk for a while holding hands until they reached the spooky part of the woods. They hear a noise and Adi turns towards it.

"Max! You hear that?" she asked as she let go of his hand. Max just shrugged his shoulders.

"Adi. There are tons of animals in the woods. It literally could have been anything. It's not a-" the noise appeared again but louder.

"There it is again! Ohhhh it's a ghost Max, I know it! Fuck you and Neil that say they're not real!" she grinned and turned towards Max. "Imma catch me a ghost today." she then turned to book it but Max grabbed her by her hand before she could get away. "Wait, no! Max! The ghost is that way!" she reached toward the direction as Max pulled her the opposite, back to the camp.

"No Adi. Were going back before we die out here. For all we know, it's the Quartermaster and his..." Max stopped in his tracks at the traumatising experience when they went ghost hunting.

"Max? You alright there?" she asked him. Max shook his head with a horrified look.

"Yeah. We're leaving. Fuck this ghost bullshit. It's all fake so you should know better." he pulled her. Adi pulled her hand back and crossed her arms.

"Fuck you Max!" she stormed ahead of him. He was suprised by her sudden outburst as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Adi, wait." he called out as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why do you have to be such an ass about something I'm into? I get Neil. That damn LabRat lives for science but you don't give a damn about anything. I know your not really like that and I'm okay with you being a dipshit but fuck you when you trample on something I like!" she huffed. Max put his his hands in his pockets and walked to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Look, Adi. Sorry okay? Nothing scares me but once, we went to look for ghosts and found something that has horrified me since and well, I really don't want to come across that again." he honestly told her. She lifted an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Please... Don't ask. It's not ghost related so please for fucking sakes don't ask." he begged her. She smirked and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Did it have to do with Mr. Hooker and his roleplay?" she asked and got an annoyed look from Max as he put his hands on her arms.

"You know, your cute, but your a complete ass." Max admitted to her. She smirked.

"But I'm your ass." she chuckled at the phrase. Max chuckled with a grin.

"Shut up you dweeb." he let go of her as he he kept her hand on his. All she did was smile as she followed.

"Heyy Max. Summer's almost over, and so is camp. What are your plans for when you go back?" she asked him, wondering what his answer would be. Max looked at her with a somber look and back to the direction they were walking.

"I doubt I'm going to leave here anytime soon. I'm sure my parents aren't comming by to pick me up so I don't know yet." he said with a sad tone. Adi knows the subject is sensitive to him but she needed to know.

"Well, why don't you come along with me! I can hide you under my bed and give ya food whenever you want it!" she said teasingly, trying to cheer him up. He laughed.

"I'm not a fuking pet Adi." he told her as they laughed.

"I know, I just didn't want you to be in the dumps." she lightly punched his arm. He smiled at her as they got closer to Camp. Not a word was said for a good minute until Adi had an idea. "Max!" she nearly screamed, scaring Max.

"Shit Adi! Don't scare the crap outta me like that!" he yelled.

"I thought you weren't scared if anything?" she raised her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes at her.

"That's bedsides the point! Why did you have to fucking yell!?." he asked. She smiled big.

"Why don't you let David adopt you! He treats you like a son and you guys have a great relationship!" she clarified to him. Max was suprised and then laughed so hard tears were comming out of his eyes. "Really Max? It wasn't THAT funny you piece of shit." she gave him an annoyed look.

"Adi, do you really believe David would want ME, the bane of his existence, as HIS child?" he laughed a bit more. "He would need to be MENTAL to consider me as a candidate for him as his child." he finished, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. Adi, all the while, was standing there crossing her arms.

"Are you done?" she asked. Max put a hand out, gesturing for her to continue. "Max, he's never given up on you and I'm sure if it ever comes to your parents doing some sick shit like leave you at camp forever, David would be more than happy to have you as his kid!" she explained to him. Max didn't detest the idea but it was just so ludicrous. "And the best part is you will come back here every year and we could meet again." she sincerely smiled at him.

"That was youre true motive you ass." he grinned. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, it's a win win all around." she smiled. Max chuckled.

"The thought of David being my father is terrifying and fucked up in alot of ways..." he told her. "But I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me." he gently smiled.

They arrived at the dock again and it was half past nine. They knew they spent more time than usual outside.

"Fuck. Now Neil and Nikki won't let it go and keep pestering me about why I was out so late." he sounded annoyed.

"Just tell Nikki that you were chasing some animals." she said. "and tell Neil to Fuck Off." she laughed as she took Maxs sweater off and gave it back to him. "Thanks." she smiled.

"Anytime I guess, since you always take it." he smirked. She punched his arm with a smirk of her own.

"Let's head back before it gets even later and colder." Adi said as they both made their ways to their cabins.

"Max? What took you so long?" Neil asked all groggy and half awake.

"We thought you were eaten by wolves." Nikki said, awake as if she hasn't slept.

"I was frolicking with some animals Nikki." he bluntly said.

"Awe man Max! You should have told me!" she said a bit upset.

"Max-" Neil was going to talk but was interupted.

"Shut the Fuck Up Neil." Max finished as he layed on his bed and felt a curl on the corners of his lips at the thought of a certain girl.

_

For now I'll say this is complete but thinking of adding to it lol

Camp Camp Characters belong to Rooster Teeth.

Adelaide belongs so Lili

A.K.A. SaltWaterDreams on Deviantart

Some background to Adelaide.

Name: Adelaide (Adi or Lanie for short)

Age: 10 1/2

Camp: Paranormal/Ghost camp

Friends: Max,David, (She talks to Gwen about a lot of shows they watch) Nikki, Harrison, and Preston,Annie.

(She is wearing Max's hoodie, she gets cold a lot and the two have a very strange relationship with eachother. They get along very well, but usually don't infront of others, they only show that they get along if they're hanging out one on one or comfortable with the other people) (She also sorta has a thing for him /shot)

She does curse a lot

She plays with knives a lot

She climbs around with Nikki bc they both enjoy being fucking animals

Her and Preston hang out a lot to, and sometimes Harrison does as well.

Neil kinda bothers her because when she first came he kinda teased her a lot (saying shit like ghost camp is dumb and you should feel dumb blah blah blah) so whenever she gets irritated with him (The two still get along sometimes) she just basically states "Shut the fuck up Neil")

Calls the Scout Master "Mr.Hooker"

Does that thing were she punches your shoulder a lot in a friendly way.

Adi @ Max "You should be nicer to David, give him a chance he's a really cool guy"

Adi @ David (Sometimes) and Gwen (Mostly) "You should be nicer to Max,give him a chance he's a really cool guy"

Like/Comment/Follow/Favorite /REVIEW

If you liked this and want more! Lol


End file.
